familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Siret
; | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Statuia Margaretei Muşat1.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Statue of Margareta Mușat and policlinic of Siret. | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU SV Siret CoA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Siret jud Suceava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Siret in Suceava County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Siret in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 47 |latm = 57 |lats = 11 |latNS = N | longd = 26 |longm = 04 |longs = 21 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1339 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = List | parts = Villages | p1 = Mănăstioara | p2 = Pădureni | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = USL | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Adrian Popoiu | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 43.40 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 325 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 7976 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 178 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.primariasiret.ro/ | footnotes = }} Siret ( ; ; ) is a town in Suceava County, north-eastern Romania. It is situated in the historical region of Bukovina. Siret is the eleventh largest urban settlement in the county, with a population of 9,676 inhabitants, according to the 2011 census. It is one of the oldest towns in Romania and it was the capital of the former principality of Moldavia, in the late 14th century. It also administers the villages of Mănăstioara and Pădureni (with the status of associated village). Geography The town of Siret is located at the north-eastern limit of Suceava County, from the border with Ukraine, being one of the main border passing points in the north of the country, having both a road border post and a rail connection. The rail is on a standard gauge on the Romanian side and continues as a Russian-style broad gauge into Ukraine. Siret (actually the nearby border passing point called Vicşani - Vadul Siret) is one of the few places in Romania which provides a gauge change equipment, allowing transportation without transfer. Siret is situated at the half distance between Chernivtsi and Suceava, on the right banks of Siret River. The European route E85 crosses the city. History During 1211-1225, on a hill near Siret was built a fortress by the Teutonic Knights. In 1241 the town and the Teutonic castle were destroyed by the Tatars. The first document of Siret dates back to 1339, according to some historical sources. The town was the capital of the former principality of Moldavia, in the late 14th century. The Russian Army conquered the town in 1770, and as a consequence, an epidemic of cholera broke out. Together with the rest of Bukovina, Siret was under the rule of the Habsburg Monarchy (later Austria-Hungary) from 1775 to 1918. At the beginning of the Twentieth century there was a prominent Jewish community, but most have now emigrated to Israel. Other denominations in the town are Romanian Orthodox, Greek Catholic, Roman Catholic and Protestant. Demographics Siret reached its peak population in 1992, when more than 10,000 people were living within the town limits. According to the 2011 census data, 7,976 inhabitants lived in Siret, a decrease from the figure recorded at the 2002 census, when the town had a population of 9,329 inhabitants. In 2011, of the total population, 95.85% were ethnic Romanians, 2.55% Ukrainians, 0.72% Poles, 0.42% Germans and 0.28% Russians and Lipovans. Siret is the eleventh most populated urban locality in Suceava County. Natives * Yitzhak Artzi - Israeli politician * Elisabeth Axmann - Romanian-German poet * Elisabeta Lipă - Romanian rower * Victorin Ursache - Romanian archbishop International relations Siret is a member of the Douzelage, a unique town twinning association of 24 towns across the European Union. This active town twinning began in 1991 and there are regular events, such as a produce market from each of the other countries and festivals. Discussions regarding membership are also in hand with three further towns (Agros in Cyprus, Škofja Loka in Slovenia, and Tryavna in Bulgaria). Twin towns - sister cities Siret is twinned with: Gallery File:Scoala Petru Musat din Siret2.jpg|Petru Muşat High School File:Spitalul din Siret.jpg|The Chronic Diseases Hospital File:Gara veche din Siret.jpg|The Old Train Station File:Casa Iacob Zadik din Siret.jpg|Iacob Zadik House File:Casa S.F.Marian din Siret1.jpg|Simeon Florea Marian House File:Bustul lui Simeon Florea Marian din Siret.jpg|Simeon Florea Marian Statue File:Teodor V. Ştefanelli2.jpg|Teodor V. Ştefanelli Statue File:Statuia Margaretei Muşat.jpg|Margareta Muşat Statue File:Biserica Nasterea Sf. Fecioare Maria din Siret18.jpg|The Roman Catholic Church File:Biserica greco-catolica din Siret3.jpg|The Greek Catholic Church File:Biserica Sf. Constantin si Elena din Siret1.jpg|The Old Evangelical Church File:Templul evreiesc din Siret3.jpg|The Jewish Temple References External links * Siret Town Hall official site * Siret unofficial site * Laţcu Vodă High School, Siret * The Chronic Diseases Hospital of Siret * Suceava County site - Siret web page * Photo Gallery - Old photos of Siret Category:Siret Category:Towns in Romania Category:Settlements in Suceava County Category:Former capitals of Romania Category:Romania–Ukraine border crossings Category:Market towns in Moldavia category:Localities in Southern Bukovina Category:Established in 1339 Category:Valid name- locality of Romania